


Missed you.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Boyd, Frankie, Sex, that's about it really.





	Missed you.

The room was dark when he entered, the lamp on the bedside making him blink a couple of times when he switched it on. A week away from home doing some training course the Met had insisted he attend was crap, even when he had no one to come home to. Now though he had someone to come home to, and that person was currently sleeping spread out on her front on the huge bed. He long hair was spread out across the pillow, her bare shoulders and the top of her back visible where the duvet was tugged under her arms. The glow of the light from the lamp glinted off the thin gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. He had missed her more than he thought he would, considering this wasn't his first marriage and he had spent many nights away from home over the years. 

He was beyond tired, the drive down from Edinburgh both long and boring. He had stopped at a couple of service stations on the way back, mostly just to keep his eyes open and stretch his legs. He had been offered a free train ticket there and back, but a train journey was not something he wanted or needed to deal with on top of having to do the course. He had tried to get out of going, offered to do just about anything he could think of so he didn’t have to go. Apparently, it was a necessary course that all officers had to attend. Each day covered something different, health and safety, first aid, codes of conduct, mental health, sexual harassment, they had covered it all. Boyd had threatened to actually resign at one point during the course, the commissioner phoning him personally and telling him in a not so polite way to behave and tow the line. 

Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, the buttons becoming fiddle as his tired fingers struggled to undo them. Throwing the shirt on the chair he made a start on his belt, the worn leather soft and slipping through the buckle easily. His shoes were already off and placed neatly on the shoe rack in the hallway. Emptying his trouser pockets he placed his wallet, phone and keys on the bedside cabinet. The metal clasp and zip on his trousers were next, his trousers joining the shirt on the chair. Standing in just his black socks and dark blue boxers he headed out the bedroom and into the bathroom. After using the toilet he washed his hands and face, then brushed his teeth. Frankie hadn’t moved from her position on the bed, the noise of the toilet flushing not disturbing her like it once did. Pushing the duvet back he sat down to take his socks off, he hated sleeping with socks on and couldn’t understand how anyone found it comfortable. He left the socks on the floor beside the bed, he would deal with them until the morning. Lifting the duvet up he slid under it as gently as he could, he didn’t want to wake the sleeping woman beside him. 

He had just laid down and was about to cover himself up with the duvet when he felt movement beside him. He pulled the duvet over himself as he turned his head to face his wife. 

“Hey.” She managed to say, her voice laced with sleep. 

“Hi.” He replied, reaching up to brush the hair from her face. 

“I didn’t know you were coming back today.” Leaning her head into his hand as he brushed his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw. 

“I played nice for long enough. If I stayed any longer I would have been hauled up on a disciplinary charge. Bunch of suits trying to teach a bunch of uniforms, fucking crap mix.” Frankie smiling at his words.

“You said that once before didn’t you? Suits and uniforms make a crap mix.” Shifting closer to him as he moved his arms to encompass her as she settled against his chest. 

“Did I? I’ve said a lot of things over the years.” Hearing a hum of contentment from Frankie as she nuzzled her face into his chest, her breath warm against his cool smooth skin.

Frankie hooked one of her legs over his, the other slotting through them. 

“Missed me?” Feeling Frankie eliminate any space between them as she hooked her legs through and over his. 

“Yeah. How could you tell?” Frankie shifting just enough so she could flick her tongue across the hollow of his throat. 

“Wild guess.” His words catching in the throat as he felt Frankie drag her tongue up his neck. 

He looked down to see Frankie grinning up at him, that glint in her eye that told him he was about to be taken on a rollercoaster of a ride. The tiredness he had felt when he arrived home had suddenly vanished as his senses tuned into the close proximity of Frankie, the feel of her smooth legs against his, her breath blowing across his nipple just before she flicked her tongue over it. 

“Fuck, Frankie,” Boyd growled as his grip on Frankie tightened. 

“Yeah, we’ll get there,” Frankie whispered as she reached up to kiss him. 

The kiss was searing, hot, demanding. Frankie wasted no time flipping them so she had Boyd pinned under her. Boyd’s hands drifted from Frankies hips up her sides as he took hold of her breasts, palming them gently at first before squeezing them both. Rolling both her nipples between his finger and thumbs he flicked them, smirking as Frankies eyes closed and she moaned. Her hips rocked against him stomach leaving a trail of slick moisture on his skin. 

”You’ve definitely missed me.” Letting go of one of her breasts so he could slide his fingers between her legs.

His fingers become soaked instantly, Frankie bucking against the tips of his fingers as he probed her. With her being so wet his fingers slipped inside with no effort at all, two fingers buried completely to the knuckle. Boyd kept a hold of her hip with his free hand, his other hand still between her legs as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Boyd withdrew his fingers and heard the groan of protest. 

“Turn around.” Boyd pushing at Frankie’s hips to get her to move. 

Frankie did as he asked, first going on all fours until he took hold of her hips and pulled her down to sit cowboy still on him. As she went to sit he held his erection, swiping it through her folds before she sank down on him. Frankie felt his fingers digging into her hips holding her still, her own body pulsing and throbbing around him as she adjusted to him being back inside her. She held still until she felt him move, her own movements matching his as she used his thighs for leverage. When his finger found the puckered skin of her anus she pushed back on it, his finger sliding inside. 

“Fuck.” She growled out feeling filled in both her vagina and her anus. 

With some difficulty, Boyd tried to keep his rhythm as he thrust both his cock and his finger into Frankie. He felt his balls tighten, his body hurtling towards its climax. Frankie reached between her own legs and rubbed her clit as she rode him, feeling Boyd's thrusts becoming erratic and short. She was close, but he wasn’t getting deep enough with his short thrusts. She rubbed and tweaked her clit harder, a last attempt to reach her own releases just as she felt him stiffen. 

“Shit.” She heard him groan as he held her down on him, his cock still making very short, sharp thrusts as his semen filled her.

“That's one word for it,” Frankie said as she looked down at a very sex satisfied Boyd. 

Boyd opened his eyes and looked up at Frankie, his cock already going soft and slipping out of her. 

“You did come, didn’t you?” Looking from Frankie’s face to her hand that was still between her legs. 

“I didn’t get a sodding chance. I know you’ve missed me, but I was hoping for a bit more than wham, bam, thank you mama and you shooting you lot.” Frankie taking her hand out from between her legs just as Boyd’s cock slid out of her completely followed by a trickle of semen.

“Crap, I’m sorry. It’s just you felt so good, and tight, and wet. I’m only human, and you’re fucking gorgeous.” Watching as Frankie climbed off him not so eloquently, leaving a streak of sticky fluids across his hip.

The tiredness that he thought had left him suddenly hit him full force, his body feeling sleepy, heavy and spent as he used the duvet beside him to wipe away the streak of semen Frankie had smeared across him. He went to reach for Frankie but she was already sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” His word mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

“I’m all wet and sticky, I’m going to get washed.” Her displeasure very evident in her tone. 

Boyd watched her stand up, the light from the lamp catching the sheen of fluid on her inner thigh. Yes, his cock was sticky, and so was his hip, but his body and mind were not in the mood to cooperate and make him get out of bed to get washed. He left his eyes closed, he was too tired for lateral thinking. The next thing he felt was the bed dip and the duvet being lifted off him.

“You doing?” He grumbled sleepily as he felt a warm, wet washcloth wipe across his hip, then move down to his now very soft and sticky cock. Frankie wiped away all the sticky residue from their brief sexual exploits. 

“All clean. Go back to sleep.” His sleep fog brain heard her say as she dried him and tucked him back in. 

“Mhhhh.” He almost purred as he felt the warm, heavy duvet pulled over him.

Frankie returned to the bathroom and threw the washcloth in the laundry basket, returning back to the bedroom to get a clean pair of knickers out the drawer and putting them on. When she turned back to the bed she could just make out Boyd’s face, the duvet tucked tightly around him. She should be mad at him for not being able to bring her to climax, her body still coiled tightly with desire as she climbed into bed beside him. Turning the bedside lamp off she slid down under the duvet, wriggling around until she was comfortable. She closed her eyes and sighed, the heat from his body behind her penetrating her cooler skin. She felt him shuffle closer, take her in his arms as he feebly tried to pull her against his chest. Frankie tucked her back against his chest, her legs slotting back through his. 

“Mh sorry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He whispered against her ear as he dropped off to sleep again. 

“I know you will.” Her words both a threat and a promise as she too fell asleep with Boyd snoring behind her.


End file.
